Not a Party!
by TobySkywalker
Summary: Teddy's forced to go to Spencer's party after they break up. Games are played & secrets are revealed. *sub-plot*, Gabe is trying to impress Jade at her party. *sub-plot 2* PJ accidentally kisses a guy and he gets the wrong idea. *end-plot* Gabe finds something after Spencer's party that reveals Teddy's biggest secret to Amy and Bob.


**I'm officially a GLC story addict! :) I really like this idea for a story. Hope you readers enjoy it, too. *It's PARTY NIGHT on Good Luck Charlie! Games are played, and secrets are revealed*! Will Teddy admit her feelings for Spencer? Will Spencer's ex steal him first? Gabe is invited to his first REAL party, and he's playing a few games himself! Will PJ _kiss_ a boy at his Frat Party in community college and give his friend the wrong idea? And how will Amy and Bob handle it when they found out their good girl daughter has done something over the top?***

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Invitations**

****_Teddy Duncan, a beautiful girl who's a little insecure of herself, but her heart's in the right place, and she's headed in the right direction._

__**TEDDY'S POV**

I saw my ex-boyfriend Spencer Walsh approaching me. He looked cute in his shorts with his flannel button-up shirt. I sometimes do wish he was still mine, but we broke up, and I guess it was for the best.

"Hey Teddy. How are ya?" Spencer asked, and kicked the ground and bit his lip.

"I'm great..." I felt suspicious. "Alright, just get to what you want. I'm not in the mood to deal with our awkward relationship status."

"Awkward?" Spencer looked at me confused. "I think we're fine. You think we're still good friends, right?"

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Okay, I'm having a party this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Spencer said, his hands in his shorts's pocket. He looked at me strangely like he wanted something from me. I have nothing to give, though!

"I dunno." I said. "Maybe. I'll think about it and get back to you."

"Alright, hope I see you there." Spencer smiled and walked away.

I caught up with my best friend Ivy Wentz.

"What did Spencer ask you, T?" Ivy asked.

"Some party he wanted me to go to." I replied. "I'm not going."

"What!?" Ivy cried. "I'm going, Teddy! Why aren't you going to the party?"

"Because I'll be around the ex-boyfriend I'm trying to avoid." I said.

"Why are you avoiding Spencer?" Ivy asked. "You're still friends. You don't have to be his girlfriend to go."

"I-I just don't _want_ to be around him." I lied.

I was still feeling some "iffy" stuff inside. It was all about Spencer.

"T! You still like Spencer, don't you?" Ivy laughed.

"No, not at all." I lied again, and I'm a terrible liar!

"Really?" Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, it's because I still like him!" I gave in. "I still have all these feelings for him!"

"It's not like you're going to have to admit anything to him." Ivy said.

"I can't go!" I cried.

"Why not?" Ivy asked.

"Because... I really still like him, it's too awkward for me." I replied.

"I didn't want to stoop this low, but, if you don't go to the party, I'm giving out your secret." Ivy said.

"What secret?" Teddy asked, scared.

"I know about the time that you and Spencer _almost had sex_. And I know you gave Spencer a _blow & hand job_ at his party while you were together." Ivy said.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" I cried. "That's supposed to be _my secret _between Spencer and me! We promised never to tell, even after we broke up!"

"Well, I was at Spencer's party and Lenette told me she heard Spencer saying it." Ivy said.

"Please keep it a secret! The school would think I'm a total whore if they knew about that..." Teddy sighed. "And my parents would kill me!"

"Was Spencer good?" Ivy asked, giggling. "And no, I won't unless you come to the party."

"Shut up!" I yelled giving her a tiny shove.

"No seriously, T. Was he big? Was he good?" Ivy questioned.

"Alright, here's the details. We were going to do more, but I didn't want to get that far, and I wasn't ready to show him that much, and then he said 'just this much' and I fell for it. He let me do it. He was good though. And he's _huge_! I've never wanted to brag about him, but now I don't have the ability to." I sighed.

"Just one more question, did he do anything to your body?" Ivy asked.

"I was protective of myself at that time." I replied. "I just wanted to please him. But he kept asking to. I still refused."

"Spencer's so sweet to want to please you like that!" Ivy exclaimed. "He's still a jerk, though. At least you're coming to his party."

"It's kind of by blackmail and force. But this is a big secret!" I cried.

"I'll keep it, I promise." Ivy smiled at me.

"You want to go shopping?" I asked. "I need a new outfit to wear."

"Alright, I'll drive." Ivy said.

We headed off to the mall.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it for the TEDDY plot this chapter.**

**If you only want the Teddy storyline, skip everything from here on.**

**THIS IS GABE AND PJ Stuff (side plots)**

* * *

**GABRIEL DUNCAN...**_ He's a bad boy, loves talking to girls, and pulling pranks._

**GABE'S POV**_  
_

__"Hey Gabe." Jaden Rosetti said to me. "I'm throwing a party this weekend, and wanted to know if you're gonna come."

"Yeah, I'll be there." I said, since I had a huge crush on Jade. "What time?"

"Starts at 7." Jade smiled. "Bye, Gabe."

She's pretty, cute, funny, smart, what's not to love about Jade? I heard she only likes bad boys, though. So I'm gonna keep myself the way I am to win her over. Hopefully I can get her where I want her to be at her party this weekend.

Dang, it's my first party. Middle school has its beginning perks. Can't believe I'm going to high school next year. The parties will be super wild then.

I wish I could talk to PJ about the party, get some tips and stuff. But he's long gone. My brother PJ Duncan moved out a week ago to go to college. Who ever thought he would! I love PJ, though. He's cool. And now that he left, I miss him!

I'll just give him a call.

_"Hey PJ." I said. "How are you, bro?"_

_"Oh, is this Gabe?" PJ asked._

_"Yeah, it's me, dude. I needed to talk to you about something." I sighed._

_"Yeah, and that is?" PJ asked._

_"I got invited to my crush's party this weekend..." I told him. "And she likes bad boys."_

_"Then be a rebel boy, man!" PJ exclaimed. "Dress cool, act cool, play cool. Be the party man. That's how you get invited to more parties. This party MATTERS, Gabe. Make it good."_

_"Yeah, I will." I was happy he's my bro. "Thanks, man."_

_"No problem." PJ said. "I gotta go."_

_"Why? Have to study or something?" I asked, almost giggling._

_Yeah... PJ DUNCAN, my own brother, studying?_

_"Yeah, right!" PJ laughed. "No, I have a cute girl who asked me out on a date. Gotta get that babe. Bye, bro."_

_"Later, dude." I said._

_I hung up._

__Man I missed PJ. But I'm excited for Jade's party! What should I wear? I feel like a girl... But I have to wear something cool or Jade won't like me! Even PJ said this party matters!


End file.
